


Bitchy (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: Snupin Drabble BY Snegurochka [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk





	Bitchy (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bitchy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54001) by Snegurochka. 



 

 **Title:** Bitchy

 **Rating:** PG

 **Words:** 100

 **Notes:** For the Mood Theme drabbles at lupin_snape: 'Bitchy' by Hill.

 

 

===Bitchy 怨念丛生===

 

 

“最开始是二年级时候的蜇人咒（Stinging Hex）。”

 

“Severus——”

 

“然后是O.W.L考试，趁乱把我药剂配料中的 _鼠鞭_ 偷换成了老鼠 _尾巴_ 。”

 

“Severus——”

 

“接着是 _该死的_ 内裤事件。”

 

“说实话，Severus，只要——”

 

“更甭提杂种狗试图 _杀_ 了我的那个晚上。”

 

“冷静，Severus，那些久得都能堪称历——”

 

“倒在我茶杯里的尿你怎么解释？”

 

“你看——”

 

“或者我粥碗里面鹰头马身有翼兽的大便呢？”

 

“现在，听着，Severus——”

 

“ **千万别告诉我它们是葡萄干！** ”

 

“Severus！你能不能 _闭嘴_ ？”

 

静得可以听到心跳。

 

“过来，你个小怨妇。”

 

嘟嘟囔囔地顺从。

 

“我会把一切都搞定的。我保证。”

 

“那么，”顿了一下。“说话算话。”

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/6/17

 


End file.
